Night in the bars
by kamilog
Summary: Neji and tenten finally are going out! they are spending the night in a bar with other pairings and its full of karaoke! a bit OOC
1. TenTen

Neji/Tenten main pair but there are other pairs!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARATURES OR SONGS!

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

1 Year Ago

"_Neji…I…I think… I love you" Tenten said well she cried keeling on the ground rain started to mix with her tears_

"_Why do you do this? Please tell me you love me too" She somewhat yelled at him._

_Neji stood there his back to her he turned his head and said "I do"_

"_What?" Tenten look up at him_

_He kneeled down beside her look her in her eyes and said "I do love you I just didn't…didn't have the courage to say it"_

"… _Neji!" Tenten then hugged him and smiled with all her might her sad tears turned to tears of joy._

_The rain stopped they both looked up and there in the sky was a rainbow. _

It has been a year since Tenten and Neji admitted they loved each other. Tenten and Neji was sitting in a bar with all the other couples like Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Hinata/ Naruto (Naruto finally realized that Hinata liked him and asked her out). It was karaoke night out so they decided to go out and drink a bit and maybe even sing a bit.

"Alright time for KARAOKE!" the announcer said. There was a packed full bar. "Now we have a special program for you tonight starting with Tenten"

"Wow right now FIRST o well better get it over with" Tenten said as she walked on stage.

She walked to the karaoke machine and pick out a song

Bad Boy – Cascada

The lights turned to spot light and you see Tenten standing there the music started she starts to sing

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell**

Then all the techno lights come up and she starts to sort of dance well singing

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**

She starts to walk towards Neji and she smiles and winks at him then heads back on stage. Everyone was staring in AW because she was SO good! 'Wow I need her to sing more often just so me that is' Neji thought then he smirked.

**  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

Then Neji had an Idea he got up on stage and started to dance with Tenten. They had this whole.

**Bad boy!**

Neji then was pulled off stage when all the boys wanted to go on stage to dance with Tenten. But the stage crew through everyone off stage and Tenten continued.

**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on**

Tenten was pointing and started to sing to Neji in a joking type of way Neji played along. (You know because they love each other so they are jokingly pretending to hate each other to make it more dramatic.) She smiled and continued

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**

She walked to wards Neji well dancing around him.

**  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

She laid across him lap when it ended. She smiled "I love you" "I love you to Tenten" he then kissed her "you know I never knew you could sing so well" "there are a lot of things you still don't know" she then did his famous smirk. "That was an awesome job done by Tenten now give it up for…"

A/N I will put up the next chapter soon I hope :P I am in summative I actually wrote this in English oh notty notty :P thanks R&R


	2. Ino

A/N Reply to reviews

Zoey24: Thanks haha I am going to get this one done as soon as possible for you :P thanks

2 OVERLY obsessed: haha wow I am good at leaving cliffs haha :P thanks for the reply

Vampirewitch: thanks for reviewing!

Same as last time

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

Last time

_She laid across him lap when it ended. She smiled "I love you" "I love you to Tenten" he then kissed her "you know I never knew you could sing so well" "there are a lot of things you still don't know" she then did his famous smirk. "That was an awesome job done by Tenten now give it up for…"_

Chapter 2

Flash back

"_Wait there you lazy ass! Leave that door and you will get it!" Ino screamed_

"_How trouble some I just have to go to the bathroom" Our favorite lazy head Shikamaru said_

"_humph fine you better come back though you did say that you needed to ask me something really important." Ino said_

_They were in a class room after school Shikamaru ask Ino to stay after school because he needed to tell her something important. _

_Shikamaru walked out of the class room and into the guys washroom. When he got there he passed back and forth the mirror._

'_How do I tell her god women are so trouble some!' Shikamaru told him self_

'_I WILL DO IT' Shikamaru told him self he then ran out of the washroom back to the classroom_

"_Ino…SMACK" Ino had just looked like she was leaving and had opened the door at the same time which caused her to smack into Shika which caused them to kiss. They stood there shocked for a few moments then they finally kissed each other Shika was surprised that Ino actually kissed back._

'_Wow he's a good kisser better then I thought good thing it is a good first kiss' Ino told her self_

'_Well that made it a lot easier' Shika thought_

_After a few minutes they finally let go for some air "Well the thing is I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my Girlfriend and go with me to the movies tomorrow!"_

"_Haha haha" Ino just laughed Shika looked at her a bit shocked then a bit hurt_

_Ino got back up and kissed him again quickly then said "What took you so long Shika-kun! I thought I was going to be the one to ask you out first haha" She then kissed him fully on the lips 'wow this is the first time I am glad I actually went to school' Shika thought_

Ino and Shika have been the longest couple going out they have been going out since they were 15 (just to say they are 19-20 now so ya )

"Ino" "Ino!" "it's your turn he called YOUR name" sakura said to her friend. "I know that I just…just…thought I imagined it haha just kidding I'm going I'm going. Ino got on stage and literally ripped the mic out of the announcers hand "Hey what's up people having a good time!" she said she got back a lot of ya, yes's and yeps. "Ok good because I am going to sing a special song for ya all today" she got a few cat calls and woo hoos from the crowd. She walked over the machine and picked out a song.

'perfect' was all she thought

Can't Help falling in love -- the ATeens

The song started and she is humming the tune then starts to sing

**I just can't falling in love with you**

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you**

She walked back and forth on stage sexually well keeping her eyes on Shikamaru the whole time and pointing at him on the last you. A guy walks on stage who is the back up boy singer. (haha weird how things always pop out of no were) and he sings.

**  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be**

Ino then starts to continue again smiling because a whole group of people come on and they all start to dance all the same to the song well singing the back up singers sang as well and they sounded AWSOME all together. (hah that too like you know how in some movies they all just start to dance the same it is funny.)

**Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you**

She started to walk towards Shikamaru at this time and sang right to him in front of him.****

wise men say only fools rush in  
but i cant , i cant help fallin in love with you 

Again the back up boy sings well still dancing choreographed with the girls

**  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
So it goes  
some things are meant to be **

Ino again starts singing

**Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand take my whole life to for  
I cant help fallin in love with you**

She finished kissing Shika there were many awwwws from girls and awwwws from boys for different reasons

"Well wasn't that awesome round of applause for Ino!" Everyone started to clap wildly Ino was just as good as Tenten

"Great job" said all the girls "giggle thanks" Ino said "I was a lot of fun!"

Next up is… Sally… sally… is a sally here… hello!" he looked back at his clip board "o well time for…

A/N haha you will have to wait again I am so EVIL! Mwhahahaha cough cough haha well pleas R& R and try and guess either the person or the song and P.S it can be a guy or a girl :P well thanks for reading!


	3. Sasuke

Chapter 3

A/N finally I have updated yaya! Ha-ha I am on ascent (it is like a grade camping trip thingy), and I am leaving for a week so I will post this hope you like it!

I would like to thank **–Kristine X3-** for being my beta-reader/editor. YOU ROCK!

Now on with the story oh and a little OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS OR ANY CHARATURES.

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Last time**

"_Well wasn't that awesome? Round of applause for Ino!" Everyone started to clap wildly for Ino was just as good as Tenten_

"_Great job," said all the girls. The girls giggled a bit. "Thanks" Ino said "It was a lot of fun!"_

_Next up is… Sally… sally… is a sally here… hello!" he looked back at his clip board "oh well time for…" (This sentence could use a bit revising. It doesn't really make sense) _

Chapter 3

'_I love her…I really do love her.' Sasuke thought to himself. Today he was going to tell her, and it just happened to be the same day as her birthday. Her friends set up a huge surprise party just for her, so Sasuke arrived at the bridge. His job was to bring her to the party. Ino said it was either he was to bring her there or she was going to get Shikamaru to use his Kagemane no jutsu on him while she put him in a dress that was pink and put make up on him. He shivered just thinking about it. _

_He looked around and found her standing over the bridge railing, looking at the water. She looked as if she was going to say something, but sighed instead. She looked too peaceful just standing there. 'She really is pretty, why didn't I see that before?' Sasuke thought to himself. He walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice him yet, but he got close enough to hear her say "I wonder if anyone remembered." _

_Sasuke smirked 'if only you knew Sakura, if only you knew'._

"_Remembered what?" _

_She turned around looking shocked. _

"_Sasuke! Sorry I didn't hear you. It's nothing!" _

"_Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that we need to debrief on our next mission in the Hokage's office."_

"_Oh…Ok thanks"_

_As Sasuke and Sakura started to walk to the "debriefing", Sasuke he noticed that they were all alone. 'It is now or never…'_

"_Sakura, there's something I need to tell you…"_

"_What is it? Is something wrong?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you…I…I think…**I love you**!"_

_Sakura stood there in shock. Sasuke started to walk again after a few minutes standing still. 'I knew it she never really liked me?'_

_Sakura ran up and hugged Sasuke and their eyes met. 'Damn, she really is cute!' He then leaned down and kissed her._

Present

"WHO THE HELL SIGNED ME UP! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Sasuke roared.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, please sing for me!" Sakura pleaded with Sasuke.

He sighed, "Fine, but this is the last time!"

Sasuke got up and went onto the stage. He stood there for awhile when all of a sudden a horde of girls swarmed at the bottom of the stage. 'Sigh this is going to be a long song now because of those stupid fan girls' Sasuke walked over to the karaoke machine. 'A-ha! I know this one!'

He walked back on stage, the music started, and there were screams from the audience. Sasuke looked down and there was Sakura.

Story of a Girl—3 doors down

**This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**

'Wow, Sasuke is an AWSOME singer! Who knew?' Sakura thought as Sasuke kept looking down at her while he sang.

**How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say... **

Random girls in the audience started to scream

"Marry me Sasuke!"

"Let me have your babies!"

"I love you!"

"No way bitches, he's my man!"

**This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**

**How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!   
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...  
**

Sasuke started to walk off stage and walk towards Sakura. Like in the movies, the people parted and he had a clear path towards her. 'I sang the song for her…'

**This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-**

This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  


Sakura stared at Sasuke, when Sasuke sang the last verse it was like it was just him and her. No one else in the world could break this moment.

**This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.**

He dipped like in a tango her and kissed her. All you could hear was "Aw" from the girls.

"I love you so much Sakura."

"Same here Sasuke-kun."

"And that was Sasuke everyone!" said the announcer, "Wow, that was awesome!"

"Great now it's almost 9:00, so lets get this party started"

"Next up is…"

(Line break)

A/N and this is the part where you guess and tell me what you think please if you have a suggestion tell me! Thanks!

Kamilog


	4. Hinata

I would like to thank **–Kristine X3-** for being my beta-reader/editor. YOU ROCK! And I couldn't find anyone better at fixing my horrible grammar then you! THANKS LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then the plot.**

**Key:**

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Last time **

"_I love you so much…. Sakura."_

"_Same here Sasuke-kun."_

"_And that was Sasuke everyone!" said the announcer, "Wow, that was awesome!"_

"_Great now it's almost 9:00, so let's get this party started" _

"_Next up is…"_

**Chapter 4**

"_Hinata! Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled as he raced down the pavement._

_Hinata turned around to see Naruto fly at her and hug her. She blush 1 million shades of red _

"_Naruto-kun" Hinata said._

"_Hey Hinata I was wondering if you would like to go out for some ramen right now? Or are you busy?"_

"_No, I can spare some time for ramen." Hinata said with a smile._

_Excited Naruto said, "Great let's go!"_

_Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the ramen shop. Hinata had grown out of her stuttering, thankfully. She still is, and probably always be, shy and bashful. She still blushed around Naruto, but not as much. You see a week ago Naruto finally found out the Hinata was the one that liked him, and it took him a week to realize that he didn't love Sakura in a boyfriend/girlfriend way._

_They finally reached the Ramen shop and Naruto, like always ordered 4 bowls for him self and 1 for Hinata. _

"_So Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Naruto said, blushing a bit. _

"_What? Uh…sure…" Hinata said, choking on her ramen._

_Elated, Naruto said, "REALLY! Yay! Hinata's my new girlfriend! Hinata's MY girlfriend!"_

_Naruto sang while jumping around the ramen shop. Hinata blushed, smiled and laughed at Naruto when he tripped and fell._

**Present**

"_next up is…"_

"Hinata!" The announcers said, his voice ringing through the microphone.

"What! I can't sing! This is crazy!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Aw… come on Hinata, I hear you sing to your self all the time. You're really good!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and said, "Ok just this once. OK!"

Hinata walked on stage and picked out a song

'Hm…how about this one?'

How do you do – Cascada

She walked to the center of the stage and the music started…

**I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin. **

**It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -  
How do you do! How do you do!  
**

She looked at Naruto and the gang. They all stared wide eyed at her. None of them have ever seen her with such confidence. It was like she was a different person. She was acting all flirty and seductive, very unlike her. She sounded so good! This was so surreal

**  
I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin.  
Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru.  
How do you do! **

The back up dancers started to come out again, and Hinata started to dance pretty damn sexily while the backup dancers move to her movements. It looked like Hinata had done his many times before.

**  
Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the  
corner of our mouths  
and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.  
If I was young I could wait outside your school  
cos your face is like the cover of a magazine **

She started to dance off stage, towards Naruto. 'Wow! She looks HOT!' Naruto thought.

**  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye? **

She danced around him a couple of times. Everyone's mouths were touching the ground. This was the sweet and innocent Hinata that couldn't even hug Naruto, never less be sexy! This was the Hinata that a minute ago said that she couldn't sing.

**How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye? **

She got back on stage, but to her surprise Naruto followed her up and for some reason they knew the dance moves and started to dance together. It looked fantastic! It looked like it was all planed out before hand. To the people in the audience it was like a concert they all started to stand up and dance to the music as well. It looked like the place just turned into a club. Everybody got really into it, and the club got wild.

**How do you do? How do you do?**

Everybody started to clap with the music. Hinata looked like she was having the time of her life; she was smiling and dancing her heart out. She wished this would never end because it was so much fun. She was there singing dancing with the love of her life. She was with all of her friends.

**  
I see you in that chair with the perfect skin.  
Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin?  
Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do? **

**  
Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
and it feels like everything's surreal.  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?**

**Ohhh! How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?**

The crowd really started to get wild. They were bumping and grinding. Man, it was awesome. The announcer had never seen so many people get into a song like this. This was turning out to be the best karaoke night in the history of the bar.

**How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?**

The song finish and everyone went crazy. Hinata blushed and bowed with Naruto. She smiled at Naruto and hugged him. He pulled back from the hug and looked at her then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Hinata was shocked that was her official first kiss. She wanted more and more! It really was the most perfect night ever!

A/N Thanks for reading I hope it was a good chapter I loved writing it. Well tell me what you think and any suggestions are well appreciated!

E/N (editors note) I thought that this was Kamilog's best chapter so far. I found few grammar and spelling mistakes that had to be corrected, and the sentences flow pretty well. Congratulate her and review! Bye! –Kristine X3-


	5. Shika

Again, I love you so much **–Kristine X3-**! Thank you so much! You're the best beta/editor ever!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other then the plot.

**Key:**

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

Last time

_The song finish and everyone went crazy. Hinata blushed and bowed with Naruto. She smiled at Naruto and hugged him… He pulled back from the hug and looked at her then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _

'_My first kiss ever…this night can't get any better!' Hinata thought to herself…_

"_Shikamaru, you are so lazy!" a girl with long blond hair yelled. _

"_Chouji and I did everything while you sat her and stared at the clouds!" Ino yelled._

"_Well weeding a garden is too troublesome," Shikamaru said in a bored voice._

"_Sh-i-ka-ma-ru! You are so lazy!" The angry female said well walking towards him, flames in her eyes._

"_JACKASS!" she hit him and he went flying 10 feet and landed._

"_Troublesome girl" he said not even fazed and kept watching the clouds._

Present

"Next up we have… Shikamaru." The announcer said with a big grin on his face.

"What! Are you kidding me! Singing is so much work!" Shikamaru complained.

He got up, went on stage and picked a song. 'This one reminds me of Ino when we were younger,' He thought.

"Go Shikamaru! You rock!" a certain blond haired girl yelled from their seating area.

'Better get this over,' He thought as the music started

Just the Girl – The Click Five

**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after **

Shikamaru looked over at Ino to see her staring with her eyes hanging out of her head. 'God woman, have you ever seen a man sing before!' Shikamaru thought as he looked at her. When she saw he was staring at her weirdly she stopped her eye goggling, but still paid attention.****

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else   
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  


He started to walk off stage towards a pouting Ino. 'She looks so cute when she pouts,' Shikamaru thought as he walked over.

**  
She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her   
What can I do - I'd do anything for her  
**

He stopped in front of her. She was red from anger. 'I can so keep secrets for more then an hour!' Ino thought. 'But, he is so cute when he sings! Man I love him and this song; I can so relate to it,' Ino though while giggling.

**  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
**

He started to sing to Ino, but then turned around and went back onto the stage.

**  
And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone   
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  
**

He did little actions to go with this verse, but then he used his Kagemane no jutsu when no one was looking and brought Ino on to the stage. He then started to sing and dance a bit with her.

**  
She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined **

**  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more **

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
No, I keeping coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for- just the girl I'm looking for**

They look at each other for a while the whole club started to clap not as loud as they did for Hinata, but still pretty loud. Ino then hugged Shika in a bone crushing hug.

"That was so sweet!" Ino said, squealing.

Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his head and blushed. They walked off stage hand in hand.

"That was Shikamaru everyone! Next up is…" and the announcer's voice trailed off.

A/N Hey! Hey I hope this is a good chapter! Now I want all of you guys to guess who is next and we will make it a game! If you guess right then you will get…I don't know, but it'll feel good to get it right because there are only 3 more people to sing: Sakura, Naruto and Neji ( No, they're not going to sing in that order) So please R&R!

_Editor's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kamilog's story! I enjoyed reading this too, and everyone congratulate Kamilog for this chapter, because out off all her stories I edited, this one was the best chapter! There were close to no spelling errors/mistakes, and only a couple of grammar! Good job!_


	6. Neji

A/N Hey-hey all! Well I am on summer vacation, and I have lots to write. Well I really hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I hope you like the song, it took me like YEARS to find an ok song for him! Gosh, why does he have to be so difficult! Ha-ha. Well, enjoy. Oh, and Neji may seem a bit OOC in this chapter.

For the fifth time, I love you so much **–Kristine X3-**! Thank you so much! You're the best beta/editor ever! I mean it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other then the plot.

k-a-m-i-l-o-g-

**Key:**

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

k-a-m-i-l-o-g-

**Last Time**

"That was so sweet!" Ino said, squealing.

Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his head and blushed, and they walked off stage hand in hand.

"That was Shikamaru everyone! Next up is…" and the announcer's voice trailed off.

-Keep-reading-

_Flash back_

"_Tenten, your to slow" Neji said in his monotone voice for the fifth time that practice. _

"_Neji, I'm tired though! We've been practicing for 6 hours straight. Can we please take a quick break?" an exhausted Tenten asked. Her hair was falling out of its regular buns, her clothes have cuts in them and she was sweating. _

"_5 minute break" Neji said and headed to sit under a tree._

"_Ten," Tenten said smirking. 'This always ticks off Neji. He is so cute when he's mad.' Tenten thought_

_With in a second Neji was in front of Tenten. He was so close it looked like he was going to kiss her. Tenten started to blush. 'Oh my Gosh! He is so close to me.'_

"_7 minutes," He said._

_Tenten was still in shock about how close they were that she just nodded. Neji walked away back to sit under the tree._

'_Maybe I should let her win for once. She always tries her hardest, but she never beats me. Wait…Never! I will not let her win! I'm the best Jounin there is! I can't let a rumor go around that I was beaten by a girl.' Neji thought to himself. 'Anyways, she is getting a lot better. Unlike before I actually have to try to beat her,' Neji said smirking._

_Neji got up from his tree and walked back over to Tenten and found her asleep. _

"_Tenten wake up, it's been 7 minutes," Neji said while he tapped her stomach with his foot. Tenten groaned and said softly, "Just ten more minutes' stupid alarm clock." Tenten reached over and hit the top of Neji's shoe like it was a snooze button on an alarm clock. _

'_Well we have been working hard, maybe I will stop the practice just this once for her' Neji said as he carefully picked up Tenten. He started to carry her back to her house. As he was carrying her he looked at her face. 'She looks so peaceful. She has also matured since the Genin days.' He got to her house took out the secret key and opened the door. He laid her down in her bed. He then bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_Tenten then rolled over. She then said softly. "I love Neji." Neji was shocked for a second but then for the first time since his dad died he gave a smile. Even though this was not a full out smile but it was the closest thing to it. _

_Then she said, "Please don't tell him." _

"_Don't worry, I won't" Neji said in a soft voice and gave her another kiss but on the cheek. _

_As he was walking out of her room he heard her say thanks. He then a second time within that hour gave a small smile. _

Is-it-getting-good-?-

"_That was Shikamaru people! Next up is…"_

"…Neji!" the announcer said with cheerful voice.

"Go Neji! You can do it! Trust me it'll be fun, and don't you dare give me that puppy dog look. You're going and that's final," Tenten said as she pulled Neji onto the stage. To normal people Neji would just be staring at Tenten, but since Tenten has known Neji for so long that she can tell what he's thinking by just looking at his eyes. Neji just sighed. 'When Tenten made up her mind, you can't change it,' he thought while picking a song.

'This is going to be interesting,' Tenten thought as she sat down next to Hinata.

Dirty little Secrets – All-American Rejects

The music started and Neji stood there; emotionless.

**Let me know that I've done wrong**  
**When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

He then started to sing and he looked totally hot to Tenten.

"I think Tenten's lost it." Sakura said in a worried voice to Hinata. Hinata just nodded. ****

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  


Neji was now starting to dance with the back up singers and dancers. As Tenten said before, Neji looked hot! He started to walk off stage.

**  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  


He got to Tenten and started to sing to her. Well he was singing to her he started to bring her on stage.

**  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back  
**

He and Tenten got onto the stage and started to dance along with the other dancers. Unknown to them, someone else with white eyes was watching them from the back of the Bar.

'So he has found someone,' the mystery person said as he took a sip from their drink.

**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
**

To Neji this was the best time he had in a long time. It was like he didn't have any worries anymore. He was happy, and that was a miracle in its self. While he sang, unknown to him, he smiled.

When Tenten saw this, she smiled back. They were dancing so much that they didn't see that someone took a couple of pictures of them dancing and having fun.

**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

Who has to know  
Who has to know

The song ended, and Neji kissed Tenten's forehead. Tenten smiled and said, "You know that you're smiling." Neji just stared at her but didn't say anything. She knew that he was happy and she didn't want it to change.

The mysterious person walked out of the bar. He took out the picture of Tenten and Neji both smiling at each other.

"So my nephew has found someone he likes. I haven't seen him smile like that since his dad was alive. I'm glad and I accept him dating that girl. She has brought him out of his shell," He said while he smiled.

-Review-or-else-!-

A/N: How did you guys like it? I sort of had to do something to make it different. Well, I hope that you guys like it just as much as I liked writing it! –Smiles-

Editor's Note (E/N): Hello everyone! This is a really smiley chapter! Ha-ha. Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't confuse you too much. Please review! –Kristine X3- (p.s. Is it me, or is it a bit creepy to imagine Neji dancing? –Shivers-)


	7. Sakura

I love you so much, **–Kristine X3-**! Thank you so much! You're the best beta/editor ever! I mean it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other then the plot, nor do I own the song "Lollypop (Candyman)" by AQUA.

-

-

**Key:**

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

-

-

**Last time**

The mysterious person walked out of the bar. He took out the picture of Tenten and Neji both smiling at each other.

"So my nephew has found someone he likes. I haven't seen him smile like that since his dad was alive. I'm glad and I accept him dating that girl. She has brought him out of his shell," He said while he smiled.

_**Flash back**_

"_Sasuke-kun lets go in there! I really feel like something sweet right now," Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke by his arm into the store 'sweets to tweets' _

_Once they got inside Sakura was in heaven so much to chose but only a certain amount of money. Sakura always had a sweet tooth. She loved every candy there is except black liquorish. After a few minutes of deciding, Sakura finally decided on a few jelly beans and a lollypop. _

"_Let's go Sasuke," Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the store. As they walked back to the park, they silently ate the candy._

_**A few weeks later**_

"_Sasuke, did you know we have been going out for a year now!" Sakura said smiling with her hands behind her back. _

"_Here I got you this its small but I didn't know what you wanted so I hope you like it" Sakura said as she handed him a box rapped in blue wrapping paper and black string. Sasuke was sitting waiting for Sakura at the ramen shop. He opened it and inside was a ninja pouch filled with ninja stuff. The ninja pouch had a HS heart US stitched onto it. Sasuke loved it. He loved everything Sakura gave him. Sakura sat down well he was looking at it._

"_So what do you think? I stitched it my self!" Sakura said excitedly. Sasuke then stood up leaned over the table and gave Sakura a kiss._

"_Thanks, I love it," He said as he sat down again. Sakura smiled and blushed a bit. Although Sakura was a little upset that he didn't give her anything in return, she pushed the idea aside. They walked and talked a bit more but then Sasuke had to leave so Sakura just went home. She took the long way home just thinking. 'Did he forget? Or maybe he is getting it now? Oh well, I love Sasuke-kun no matter what!' Sakura finally exclaimed. _

_Sakura opened up the door walked up to her room. She had nothing to do because Kakashi was on a mission. When Sakura got to her room, there on her desk, was a present wrapped in pink. She looked it over to make sure that it wasn't a trap. She then unwrapped the present and looked at the card. It read: "Happy 1 year anniversary. I hope you like what I got you, my candy girl!" Sakura opened the box there was a lollypop. It was big with rainbow colours that go around in circles. She loved it, every single bite._

"_Sasuke you really are my sweetheart," Sakura said as she put the lollypop next to her heart. _

_(A/n: This is all fiction and yes, none of this happened in the previous chapter.)_

**Present**

"Up next is…Haruno Sakura! Give it up!" the announcer yelled. A round of cheers came from the audience, and Sakura just simply got up and walked on stage.

'So many choices, I can't decide,' Sakura thought as her eyes scanned the karaoke screen.

"Yosh! I'll sing this one," Sakura said as she picked her song out.

"Ino, Ino! What do you think Sakura will sing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, probably something relating to Sasuke," Ino replied.

The music started, and the back up singer came closer to Sakura. Sasuke started to glare at him. 'No way is he's going to do anything to my Sakura,' Sasuke thought.

Tenten started to snicker at Sasuke, "Seems like someone's jealous." Tenten whispered to Sasuke.

"I am not jealous!" Sasuke said as he turned to glare at Tenten. Tenten just laughed even more and looked at Sakura who was starting to sing.

Lollypop (Candyman)—Aqua

(A/N Backup singer sings all the parts that are in brackets)

**oh oh oh oh (I am the Candyman -)oh oh oh oh (Coming from Bountyland)  
oh oh oh oh (I am the Candyman -) oh oh oh oh (Coming from Bountyland!) **

**  
I wish that you were my Lollipop  
Sweet things, I will never get enough  
If you show me to the sugar tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free?**

(Come with me Honey,) oh  
(I'm your sweet sugar Candyman  
Run like the wind)oh (- fly with me to Bountyland  
Bite me, I'm yours) oh (- if you're hungry please understand  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman)  


The guy started to dance with Sakura. Sasuke was starting to get more jealous. How he dare think that he can touch her!

**  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**

Back up girl singers:** oh oh oh oh You are my Lollipop - oh oh oh oh sugar sugar top  
oh oh oh oh You are my Lollipop - oh oh oh oh sugar sugar top  
**

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he had to get rid of him. Sasuke got up and walked on stage where Sakura was. Silently, Sasuke switched place with the backup singer. But, Sakura did not know this, and she looked back to where Sasuke was supposed to be sitting.

'Where is he? Where did he go!' Inner Sakura then came out 'How dare he miss my performance! I picked this song for him just for him and he is missing it! He is SO going to get it once I am finished!'

**  
I wish that I were a Bubble Gum,  
chewing on me, baby, all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight,  
until you say I'm yours tonight  
**

Sasuke then came out and started to dance with Sakura. No one noticed the difference not even Sakura, until she looked into his eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't tell anyone, candy girl" Sasuke whispered back then started to sing the guys part.

**  
(Come with me Honey,) oh-  
(I'm your sweet sugar Candyman  
Run like the wind)oh- (fly with me to Bountyland  
Bite me, I'm yours) oh- (if you're hungry please understand  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman)  
**

Sasuke and Sakura started to dance then the back up dancers came out and danced with them. The dancing was awesome but the singing was even better. Sakura knew that Sasuke couldn't stand any other man with her unless it was Neji, Shikamaru or Naruto, but he was still cautious with them.

**  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
and oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland  


"Where is Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Tenten just giggled, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What? Can't I laugh for no reason after you ask where Sasuke is?" Tenten said, laughing again.

"Where is he Tenten? He is missing Sakura's performance?" Ino said with a hint of anger.

"Yeah and she is doing awesome dancing like that with a stranger," Hinata said.

"He is watching closer than you think" Neji said holding in his laughter.

**  
(I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland!)  
**

**(Coming from Bountyland!)**

Sasuke, after dancing and singing all his parts walked off.

"Sasuke, how dare you miss you girlfriend's performance!" Ino said trying to not pound him to death.

"Yeah, whatever," was all he said as he continued to watch Sakura. Sakura looked at him and winked. Sasuke smiled at the fact that they would never know.

"I knew you were jealous," Tenten whispered while giving him a nudge. Sasuke just smirked.

**  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**

oh oh oh oh You are my Lollipop - oh oh oh oh sugar sugar top  
oh oh oh oh You are my Lollipop - oh oh oh oh sugar sugar top  


Sakura ended and people gave her cat whistles. She bowed. Sasuke saw that the boy he had knocked out and taken his place for, walked back on stage as if nothing had happened. Now he was taking all the credit. Oh how much Sasuke wanted to kill him for that, but he knew that he could tell that he was on stage. Sasuke thought that this had been one of the best songs yet.

-

-

A/N How do you guys like this one? It was either between this one and Baby I love you by JLo. I wasn't sure which one to pick. So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be in England at my cottage for a while, so it'll be hard to write more chapters anytime soon. Thanks for reading, and I hope you R&R!

E/N: Interesting chapter to read, please review!


	8. Naruto

(A/N I love my beta she is the best and this is because I am so smart smrt :P jks shes AWSOME! Never want anyone else 4 my beta! My beta is –Kristine X3-.)

-

**Key:**

Song name—Band/Singer

_Flash back_

**Lyrics**

"Talking"

'Thought'

-

-

**Last time**

Sakura ended and people gave her cat whistles. She bowed. Sasuke saw that the boy he had knocked out and taken his place for, walked back on stage as if nothing had happened. Now he was taking all the credit, oh how much Sasuke wanted to kill him for that, but he knew that he could tell that he was on stage. Sasuke thought that this had been one of the best songs yet.

-

"Well folks, I am sorry too say that this is the last one of the night!"

"Awe's and "No's filled the bar, people had been really enjoying this night!

"Lastly we have," The announcer looked at his sheet. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Go Naruto! Knock them dead!" Sakura and Ino yelled as they pushed him on stage.

"Yeah, thanks guys!"

"Hey everyone, how's your night been?" Naruto yelled into the microphone, blowing some ear drums in the process. But, none the less, people yelled and whistled.

"Well mine is going to be the best! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the karaoke machine.

_**Flash back**_

_This had been the worst day ever for the blond headed ninja. First he woke up late, got to training late even later then Kakashi, had to train with Saukra which was no practice at all for him, then after it was done, he went to his favorite ramen shop to find it was closed for the carnival that was in town. Then on his way home he heard the comments he had heard all his life whispering as he passed by them._

"_Look it's the demon child!"_

"_He is a disgrace, he should even be here, he doesn't belong!"_

"_He's the one that killed a bunch of people a few years ago."_

"_Hurry up dear, don't look at him."_

_Depressed and dejected, Naruto walked home with his head down. _

"_N-Naruto-kun..." He heard a quiet voice stutter. He slowly looked up from the ground to see Hinata standing in front of him, fiddling with her fingers._

'_Why does she always stutter and fiddle with her fingers around me?' Naruto thought as he looked upon the blushing Huuyga. _

"_Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me?" she said quickly. Her face was now really red and she was fiddling with her fingers even more, she started to stare at her feet, too scared to face him. After she didn't hear anything for a while she looked up. Naruto was just staring at her in a dream like state._

_He then shook his head as he snapped out of it._

_He then rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin. "Sure, Hinata-chan, I will go with you since Sakura-chan ditched me for that bastard Sasuke," Naruto said. He then turned and ran for his house._

"_I'll pick you up in half and hour, see you later!" Naruto yelled as he ran away._

_Hinata could believe it she stood in the same spot till Kiba came by. "Yo, Hinata! Why are you standing in the middle of nowhere?" Hinata's head slowly turned around to face Kiba she slowly stuttered._

"_H-he said yes." There was no need to continue her sentence, for Kiba already knew who it was. _

'_Oh boy, not again, might was well take her to Neji," Kiba thought as he picked her up and carried her to Neji's teams practice field where he would most likely be with Tenten. _

_Naruto got home and made him self some instant ramen. He then had 15 minutes to shower and get changed. He changed into a pair of blue baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He then rushed off to pick Hinata up._

_When he got to Hinata's home and was about to knock on the door when Hinata opened it grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the carnival. Naruto finally got a look at what she was wearing after she let go. She was wearing a long summer skirt with a nice t-shirt that brought out her curves. Naruto couldn't help but stare for a few minutes, there was only one word to describe it cute. He then saw Hinata blushing and smiled. Hinata saw it and went even redder. They started talking about random stuff when they finally got to the carnival. Naruto won lots of prizes for Hinata, after winning tons of carnival games._

"_You know Hinata, I have never won these many games ever. I think you're my lucky charm. I think I may need to keep you with me all the time," Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata hearing this went a bright red._

'_And, Hinata, thanks for being here with me,' Naruto thought to himself._

**Present**

The music started to play. Naruto then started to sing and surprised everybody because it was in a calm non-energetic voice.

Lucky – Hoobastank

**I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
could see and my life hasn't been the same...**

**  
**As Naruto sang, his voice compelled the audience. Not because of any person, but because it was for Hinata and Hinata only. When people started to hear the song, they could feel the love radiating off of him.

**You make me feel lucky as I can be... **

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...**

Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do...  


Naruto looked up at Hinata to see her smiling at him. He winked at her and she turned red. He always loved the shyness about her.

**  
You make me feel lucky as I can be... **

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...**

No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today

You make me feel...

You make me feel lucky as I can be... 

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
**

After the song finish there was dead silence. Naruto started feel uncomfortable he thought everyone hated it and that no one would clap. He then looked at Hinata he could see her red but smiling. She then stood up and started clapping. Finally, the sound of clapping filled the room. Naruto laughed as he walked off stage. As he walked to Hinata, he got pats on the back and rubs of his hairs. When he got to Hinata, he pulled her up and hugged her. As he hugged her he whispered so only she could hear.

"I love you, thank you for believing in me…" He then pulled back looked at her then kissed her. People Started whistling and yelling stuff like "Way to go!" and "Hot babe you got there lucky guy!" Naruto only smiled at the comments. He defiantly wanted to come back sometime.

-

-

(A/N I know short chapter but hey give me a break I haven't written in such a long time. Oh and I was wondering should I make a sequel? If I do, there are 2 choices I could do. Either a couples one like the couples sing together, or I could do a song that matched there personality more and not like a love one. Well review and tell me what you think THANKS FOR READING!)


	9. AN please read though

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I was just wondering if I should add a second part to this one. But it can either be couples so like 2 part songs (I will need help finding songs for that one :P). I can also do a song that matches there personality instead of love songs (so it is much darker) but its up to you guys! THANKS FOR READING And I would like to also thanks my beta **–Kristine X3-** for her putting up with my constant spelling mistakes and horrible punctuation. I LOVE YOU!

I Love you guys too!

Kamilog


End file.
